The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing purified ice pieces and purified liquid water from a source of unpurified liquid water. More particularly, the present invention provides an alternative approach to melting ice pieces in a method and apparatus of the type generally disclosed in my aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/494,546.
In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/494,546, I disclose a method and apparatus for forming purified ice pieces from unpurified water, such as tap water. The ice pieces are periodically harvested and collected in a bin, the bottom of which is heated as necessary to melt desired quantities of the ice to provide a supply of purified water. In the embodiment disclosure in FIG. 1 of my aforementioned patent, heat for melting the ice is derived from an alternative ice-melting condenser connected in the refrigerant flow path and disposed near the bottom of the ice bin. Solenoid valves are employed to direct the refrigerant vapor flow to this alternative ice-melting condenser, or to a separate non-melting condenser, thus selectively engaging alternatively, a melting or a non-melting operation.
In the present invention, while in an ice-melting operation, refrigerant vapor flows directly through the non-melting and ice-melting condensers in a series flow path. In the non-melting operation, vapor flows through the non-melting condenser only, and the melting condenser is bypassed.